Light in the Darkness
by Aki Kochou
Summary: FinishedSequal to The Depression. Netto's back in Lan's world on a mission to save Lan's world from WWW. What happens when Netto meets the same WWW operator that kidnapped him?
1. Finding the Dark

So ummm.... this is the first chapter of my sequal to The Depression. If any of you are reading this and haven't read my first story, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU READING THIS FOR?! Read the first one first. If you do need to read it, just click on my author name and find the one called The Depression. Thanks to the people who reviewed for my first story. It was my first slight Angst fic, so don't blame me if it sucked. But from what I read in reviews, it was pretty good. This is the first chapter of the second book in the Emanon quartet:  
  
The Light in the Dark by yours truely, PhoenixTales369!!! Enjoy or Detest!! ----------------------Chapter 1------------------------------ %^%^%^%^%^Finding The Dark%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
"So... umm.... where could the WWW be?" Netto asked.  
"Probably at Demon Waters agian." Lan answered.  
"Do you really think so Lan?" Megaman said.  
"yeah! Let's go now!"  
"Well shouldn't we get some help, Lan? I don't really know anyone around here. Plus, I won't be able to help too much because I only have a standard navi. And you can't do it by yourself." Netto pointed out. Lan smiled.  
"You're right. But even a standard navi like yours can help a lot. Yeah I'll get Dex, Maylu, Yai and I can -not- believe I'm saying this but.... we need Chaud."  
"Well what about Tory, Masa, Miyu and Sal? They may be able to help a lot!" Megaman offered.  
"Good idea. Can you email them about what has been happening? Netto and I will get the others."  
"Roger!" Megaman quickly linked out of the PET.  
"Come on Netto!" Lan yelled and quickly ran out of the room. Netto paused a moment then followed Lan saying:  
"Lan? Hey! Wait for me!"  
Netto and Lan ended up traveling to everyone's houses explaining about the similarity between the two and about WWW. Everyone agreed to help stop the WWW again. They agreed to meet at the Metro the next day at nine o'clock in the morning(which Lan wasn't too thrilled about. The next day was a saturday). After that, Netto and Lan went home(Im gonna call Lan's home Netto's too for now). It was now five in the evening. Finally, Megaman broke the silence the three were sitting in Lan's room with an idea.  
"Hey Netto! Lan! Why don't we netbattle?" Lan looked excited. Netto just looked a bit depressed. But he agreed to a simple netbattle.  
"Jack in! Megaman! Power up!"  
"Plug in! Midi.EXE! Charge up!"(im not sure in the .EXE applies to standard navis but... it does in my fic)  
  
Two navis stood facing each other in ready battle positions. One, a blue clad navi that had the symbol of Lan opon his chest and the sides of his helmet. The other navi, a red jumpsuited navi, had no symbol because he wasn't a custom navi. Netto had made his armor a red armor becuase he said that he was originally programmed with a -very- boring color.  
"You ready Megaman? I'm not going easy on you becuase you're a friend!" Netto said with a smirk.  
"Of course! Don't expect me to go easy on you either, Netto!" Netto laughed at hearing this.  
"I wouldn't want it any other way. Go Midi! Cannon chip! Download!" A cannon appeared on the red navi's arm. Before the navi had a chance to fire though, Megaman had hit him straight in the chest.  
"Nice one. Wasn't expecting that. Lance! And AntiDmg in! Download!" Netto cried. "Activate AntiDmg, Midi!"  
"Yes." Time froze momentarily as the chip was activated. Megaman looked around in confusion. He had expected something else. Megaman quickly shook it off and went to attack the red suited navi.  
"Activate lance chip!" Netto yelled to his navi.  
Suddenly, a lance nearly hit Megaman square in the chest. Megaman had to swerve to avoid it which put him off balance. Midi took advantage of Megaman's bad moment and fired his buster.  
"DayBuster! Fire!"(that's what Midi's buster is called) Midi fired several large shots of his Daybuster. Two of the five shots hit thier target which made a huge dent in Megaman's HP.  
Midi's HP:300  
Megaman's HP:150  
"Well that hurt more than I thought! Let's do it Lan!" Megaman said. Lan smiled.  
"Right! Program Advance! Cybersword battlechip in!Download!" Netto immediately knew what the two were doing.  
"Watch what I have to show you! Spreader O! Download!" (Netto is activating a Spreader Program Advance)  
Now it was just a race of who could finish his PA(Program Advance) first. But since Lan started first, he finished first.  
"Life Sword! Attack, Megaman!"Lan told his navi. The blue navi quickly slashed at the red navi who had not quite finished his PA. The red navi allowed the sword to hit him.  
All of a sudden, Midi vanished right as the sword barely hit him. Megaman looked around in confusion then yelled in pain as three ninja stars hit him from above. Which put an even bigger dent in Megaman's HP. Of course, since the AntiDmg chip activates when the user gets hit, Midi was hurt also.  
Midi's HP: 150  
Megaman's HP: 40  
"He's good, Lan. I can't keep this up much longer." Megaman gasped for breath.  
"How could he avoid the program advance?" Lan marveled.  
Netto smiled at him.  
"You make it sound like there's only one program advance, Lan." Lan looked up quickly.  
"What-what do you mean, Netto?"  
"I'll show you. Speader Q! Download! Program Advance! H-Burst!" Netto yelled.(again)  
Midi aimed his buster and fired. The whole area around Megaman burst in explosives.  
Midi's HP: 150  
Megaman's HP:1(that program advance does a whole lot more damage but the navis weren't trying to delete each other so they didn't)  
Megaman fell, defeated.  
"Recover 300.Download." Netto said. Midi used the chip to recover the severly wounded Megaman.  
"Thanks for that." He said after he was healed. Midi just nodded.  
"Nice battle, Netto. I don't know how you managed to defeat us with a standard navi." Lan pointed out. Netto laughed.  
"I've made my own adjustments. I am a programmer you know. But there are many PA's out there. You just have to discover them."  
----------------------End Chapter 1--------------------------------- Wow! Just how many PA's are there? And how could a standard navi beat a customized one? I don't even know! But I am trying to do a preview of the next chapter in RP form: The Light's Secrets Revealed Netto: Are you sure this is it? Lan::dully::Yes Netto it is. You've asked me that about ten times already. ???:Hold it right there, kiddies. You're not getting in without a fight! Lan:Mr Match! Fine then, I'll fight you! Dex: No way, Lan! I will! Gutsman will cream you! Mr Match::laughs insanely::I'm not the one you will face! Plus, I wouldn't fight a wimp like you! I'll fight the one from another world! Everyone(save Netto)::Extremely confused::Another world? Mr Match:Yes! The boy from another world! Hikari Netto! Netto::narrows eyes but acts cool:: Fine. I'll fight you. Mr Match:: Didn't you listen to what I said? I won't fight you! She will!::points to dark corner. Person in corner walks out into the light:: Netto::Startled::M-M-Meiru-chan?!  
  
Okay. I gave a little -too- much away. But like i said, the chapters will get more interesting! And that's proof! Of course, It won't be in RP form. So stay tuned or put me on your favorites list/author alerts for the next chapter of THE LIGHT IN THE DARK! Next time on Megaman! 


	2. The Light's Secrets Revealed

Yo. Thanks in advance to everyone who will review. They are special! If you review, you're special too! So just review! If for some reason you decided to read this fic before my previous, you WILL be lost. So just know that Netto is from another world and he met with Lan and they both got a threatining note from WWW. So thats basic background. Read and review what you all think of this story!  
  
Sorry to Dan Heron for not making the last chapter long enough. I had a bit of writer's block. *mutters to self*Stupid writer's block Anyway! I hope this chapter will be long enough for you. It is -long-! Enjoy! Or Detest! ------------------------Chapter 2------------------------------------------- - %^%^%^%^%The Light's Secret's Revealed-Netto's POV%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
"So... just how many Program Advances are there?" A bewildered Lan asked me. I just smiled at him.  
"You never know, Lan. The most well known PA is the Life Sword as you summonded. I used a different and more powerful PA known as the H-Burst. And believe it or not, it is made of common chips!" I told him. Lan gawked at me.  
"You're serious?" I nodded.  
"Really?" I nodded again.  
"Really,really?" He pushed me over the very thin line in my mind.  
"YES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" I caught my breath as Lan just stared at me. I sent a sideways glance at him.  
"It's impolite to stare you know. Sorry about that. I get angered quite easily." Just then, Lan's mother called up the stairs.  
"Boys? It's time for dinner!"  
"Okay mom!" Soon, I found myself with a full stomach and in an extra pair of Lan's pajamas that were black. His mom brought a sleeping bag and an air matress up to Lan's room.  
"I'll leave you two to argue over who gets what." She said and went back downstairs. Before Lan could say anything, I just said.  
"You can have your bed. I'll sleep in the sleeping bag. I'm used to it. Don't worry and don't argue with me." I said as I saw Lan open his mouth to argue my decision. And if there's one thing I can't stand, It's someone arguing with me. Before Lan could push me over the line again, Megaman intervined. Man, I was glad that navi was there.  
"You know, Netto. Black looks pretty good on you."(A/n since when did Megaman become the fashion authority?)I smiled.  
"Whatever I guess. Thanks. Well, I don't know about you two but I'm tired. 'Night." I crawled into the sleeping bag and laid back against the pillow.  
"Alright, Netto. Goodnight." Lan said. I couldn't really see since Lan had just turned off the light but I knew he was smiling.  
I tried one last time. But there was nothing. It's what I expected though so I wasn't surprised. I sighed and allowed myself to fall asleep. ------------------------Lan's POV---------------------------------- I watched Netto sleep. He seemed peaceful for once. Ever since I had seen him, he always seemed so sad. I was sad just looking at him. Finally before going to sleep I decided to ask Megaman if he knew why.  
"Hey Mega?" I whispered.  
"Hmm?" He whispered back.  
"Do you know why Netto seems so sad?" There was an uncomfortable pause.  
"Well he was kidnapped from his home, Lan. He told me though that he has a brother." That surprised me to hear that.  
"He has a brother?" Megaman nodded.  
"Yeah. I think that he said that his brother was always better than him at everything. But I think that's impossible. No one can be perfect. And everyone has something they do better than everyone else. I even told him that but I don't think he was listining." I was in shock. No wonder Netto was so sad. I mean, anyone who can actually pull off black pajamas and get a compliment is a complete goth.(A/n does anyone know what goths really are? Besides wear black? Cuz if you do, review and tell me cuz I'm trying to find out) I decided to go to sleep.  
"Oh. Well, goodnight, Megaman." I said.  
"Goodnight, Lan." ----------------The next day-Netto's POV-----------------------  
All night, my dreams were good. During one, I dreamt that Meiru said she loved me! Pretty silly, huh? I don't think I loved her yet but I know I did have a major crush on her. Then during another, I dreamt that I got back home and everyone liked me! I know though that that could only happen in a dream.  
I glanced at the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning.  
'Great. The one day I get to sleep in slightly I wake up early.' Then I remembered that we had to stop WWW that day. I quietly slid myself out of the sleeping bag and started heading downstairs to see if I could help Lan's Mother.  
"Where are you going, Netto?" I paused at looked at the navi on Lan's desk. I smiled.  
"Going to see if Lan's mom wants any help with breakfast."  
"Now I -know- that Lan and you are counter-parts. Lan never gets up early unless he's litterally dragged out of bed. While you wake yourself up." I chuckled softly, trying not to wake Lan up. But from the sounds of it, I didn't need to worry.  
"Guess so. I think I'll wake him up at seven. And I'll use any means necissary. I know the perfect way to wake someone up so don't worry about him sleeping in." I smirked evily. I went back downstairs to help Lan's mom. While i was going down the stairs, a smell filled my nose.  
'Pancakes?Yum!'  
"umm... Aunt Hikari?" I asked. She looked at me. She seemed a little surprised to see that I was awake at this hour.  
"Oh! Hello, Netto. Did you sleep well?" I nodded.  
"Yes I did, thank you. I was wondering if you wanted any help with breakfast?"  
"No thank you, Netto. It's finished if you want some pancakes."  
"Shouldn't I wait until Lan wakes up before I eat?" I asked using common curtesy. She laughed.  
"No you shouldn't or else both of you will be late. Lan never wakes up early. So you might as well eat before Lan eats them all." I laughed and sat down to eat.  
(After breakfast)  
  
"Thank you Aunt Hikari. That was delicious." I said to Lan's mom who was my 'Aunt'.  
"You're welcome, Netto. And I washed some of your clothes for you. So they're nice and clean."  
"Thanks again. I think I'll get ready. Then I'll wake Lan up." I walked into the bathroom and got changed. I folded the pajamas and left them on the counter. I checked the clock on my PET. It was now seven o'clock.  
'Time for some fun' I smirked.  
I walked up to Lan's room. I shook Lan hard but all he did was stir.  
"Hate to say I told you so, but... I told you so." Megaman said.  
"If you think I'm giving up so easy, you're sadly mistaken. And i predict Lan -will- wake up in the next two minutes." I walked downstairs and gathered the things I needed to wake Lan up. I laughed to myself. Then I proceeded to wake up Lan.  
"Lan. Lan! Wake up! Darn didn't want to do this. Actually, I did!" I poured the ice cubes that I had in a cup onto Lan. He woke with a start.  
"COOOLLLD!!!! NETTO!!! WHY THE HECK DID YOU PUT ICE CUBES ON ME?!?!?!" I was now laughing so hard, I had to grab onto my sides to keep standing.  
"Because..haha..you weren't...haha...waking up! It's seven o'clock!And your mom made pancakes!" Lan looked up at this, a smile growing on his face.  
"Really?!Let me at 'em!" Lan yelled and ran downstairs.  
I was a little surprised by Lan's sudden energy burst.  
"Is he always like that?" I asked Megaman.  
"..only when his mom makes pancakes." I laughed and started rummaging through my backpack for the programming tools. I started adjusted some of the abilities of Midi.  
"Are you still trying to give your navi a personality?" Megaman asked me.  
"No. I'm trying to make him stronger. If you want, I can make you stronger too. But we would have to ask Lan first." I offered. If we were going to go against an evil force, we needed to be as strong as possible.  
"Yeah. Is that how your navi got so strong?" I nodded."How many times did you have to do that?"  
I paused a moment trying to recall.  
"Hmm...yeah. I only did it once. I can bring out almost all or all of a navi's power. I can only bring out a little more from Midi." I said.  
"ONLY ONCE?! Wow. Could you do that for me?" I smiled.  
"Of course I would. You did save my life back when I first came here. But we should ask Lan first." Megaman nodded. Just then, I heard Lan come up the stairs. He jumped into his room energetic for some reason, wearing his normal orange vest and shorts he wore yesterday.  
"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" He asked. I decided to give the simple version.  
"Did you know I can bring out a navis full potential?" I asked him already knowing what he was going to say next.  
"Really? Could you do that with Megaman?" I smiled since I now had Lan's attention.  
"Actually, Megaman and I were talking about that. He wants me to do so. We needed to ask you first before I do any changes." Lan nodded his approval.  
"As long as you don't screw with any thing else..." He said. I was shocked.  
"I would -never- do such a thing! Alright then, this is what will have to happen. Megaman has to be asleep and the power of the PET must be off. When you wake up, Megaman, you -must- tell me if you feel wierd in any way whatsoever." I explained.  
"Alright. I'm sure I'll be fine. You are a good programmer after all." Megaman said to me, which made me smile.  
"Thanks."  
Megaman went to sleep and I turned off the PET's power. I started working on the programming of Megaman. What I saw truely surprised me. The programming of Megaman was so sophisticated that I couldn't believe it. I found myself sweating just trying to do the smallest change. I had to be careful or else Megaman may never be the same again and I didn't want that. The whole process took about thirty minutes. Thirty uncomfortable and silent minutes. Finally I put away my programming tools and switched on the PET.  
"Megaman? Megaman, wake up." I said. Inside I was a bit scared.  
'What if I did too much adjusting...? What if I altered his personality data? What if... Okay. Note to self: shut up now.'  
Megaman started to wake up and I was relieved, slightly.  
"Are you alright? Do you feel strange at all?" I asked. Megaman blinked and looked down at himself. He didn't look any different, but that was the outside.  
"No. I'm fine. I don't feel strange at all. I feel a lot stronger. Thanks, Netto! Now don't you two have to get to the metro? We promised to meet at nine!" Lan and I locked eyes for a brief second.  
"Right!" We said in unison. Megaman looked a little surprised and confused at the same time.  
"You two sound so strange like that."  
"Whatever, Megaman." I said and headed out the door with Lan hot on my heels.  
*Nine o'clock at the metro*  
Lan and I barely managed to get to the metro before the stroke of Nine.  
"It's about time, Lan." Dex said. Did I mention how much he looks like Dekao? Seriously, he does. But he's a lot nicer to me than Dekao is. At least Dex isn't calling me a loner.  
"What ever, Dex. Let's go!"  
*Beach Street*  
I looked at the beach when we got out of the Metro. Instantly, I saw a few memories flashing through my mind.  
"Oh boy. Bad memories. -Very- baaaddd memories." Lan snapped me out of my trance.  
"Hurry up, Netto! Let's go!" I blinked quickly.  
"Right!" I ran to catch up to the others. I just followed them wherever they were going. Finally, we stopped in front of a boat that looked old, but the engine looked almost brand new.  
"We need a couple of navis to steer the boat." A girl I didn't recognize said. Lan told me later that her name was Sal.  
"Midi will!" I offered.  
"Boneman will assist." A young women about the age of 18 said. She wore a black hat and mostly black clothing.(A/n- Cookie to the first person who reviews with the name of this person. I already know)  
Then Megaman spoke up.  
"No, Midi you should save your strenght! I will." Midi looked to me.  
"Netto-San?"(A/n- what does 'san' really mean? I think it means, 'master' but I don't know) He asked.  
I rolled my eyes. I hated it when Midi called me that.  
"Midi -will- help. And Midi, don't call me that. If you want to call me one of those endings, call me with a kun. Not san." I tried to make it as clear as I could to my navi.  
"Yes, Netto-san." I slapped a hand to my forehead. Midi just didn't get it.  
"'San'? 'Kun'? What does that mean?" Dex asked. I sighed and tried to explain.  
"San means master(I think) and Kun means friend." There was a small silence in which noone talked. Finally the boy that looked almost exactly like Enzan spoke up. He pisses me off like Enzan too.  
"Enough chit-chat. Let's go there now!"  
*Demon Waters*  
I was extremely bored. And when I get bored, I ask strange questions. Or I ask them over and over again.(A/n I'm getting bored just describing this. Yawn!)  
"Are we there yet?" I heard my voice ask.  
Lan sighed.  
"Yes, Netto. You asked that about ten times already."  
Just then, a man walked up to us. He seemed to like the color red.  
"Stop right there, kiddies! You're not getting in without a fight!" He said. Lan seemed to recognize him. More than I did.  
"Mr Match! Fine I'll fight you!" Lan yelled. Then, Dex laughed.  
"No way, Lan. He's all mine!" If you think Dex's laugh is creepy, you obviously haven't heard Mr Match laugh. He laughs like a maniac. Which is what he was doing in this case.  
"Ha! I'm not the one you'll face! As if I would fight a wimp like you! I want to face... The boy from another world!" everone looked really surprised at this.  
"From another world?" Match laughed again and I winced. My secret was up. I wonder how Lan and the others will think of me after this.  
"Yes! The Boy from another world! Step out of the shadows my friend!" He laughed. I narrowed my eyes in warning. I pushed past Chaud and Sal to the front so I was facing Match in front of everyone else. I said this with all the coldness of my heart, which was quite a lot.  
"'Friend?' Anyone who threatens my friends' lives is no friend of mine. But fine, I'll face you. On one condition. Stop calling me The Boy from another World. You make me sound like a disease. I may be from another world, but I do have feelings believe it or not."  
Lan was -really- stumped.  
"Netto, what does Match mean? I knew Match had something wrong with him, but I never imagined he'd let it get -that- far." I paused to think of how to word this.  
"Lan... didn't you wonder?" Lan paused. "Didn't you wonder why we look exactly the same?" I asked him.  
"Urmm..yea but.. what does that have to do with anything?" He asked me. I smirked.  
'Might as well tell them.'  
"Lan... Match is right. My name is Hikari Netto. I am from different world than you. Alright, Match! Get ready to be beat!" Mr Match then laughed that insane laughter again. Man, I was getting annoyed at him.  
"Weren't you listening, kid? I won't be your opponent! She is!" Match pointed at a dark corner near the building. I watched closely, seeing movement in the shadow. The person slowly walked out of the shadow, probably to add dramatic effect.  
'Evil villans are so corny'  
But the person walking out of the shadow was no evil person. If fact I knew this person very well.  
"M-M-Meiru-chan?!" --------------------End Chapter 2----------------------------------- Woah! Okay, did anyone see that coming? *criket chirps* That's what I thought! Of course, I saw that coming since I made a preview in the chap before this. Or did I use that as a guide for this chap? I have no clue! So umm.. I hope this was long enough, dan heron. I spent almost two days writing this. TWO DAYS!!! And thanks to Cheetorx for sending me a email-review. Here's a preview of the next chapter of The Light In the Darkness:  
Will the Light Win?  
When the Purple navi attacked Midi, a course of electricity was sent through the chains around Netto's legs.  
"Auuuggghh!!!" He screamed.  
"Netto!" I yelled out to him. "Match, what's going on?!"  
"Oops. Forgot to tell you. The pain the Navi feels is inflicted opon its operator as well. Just make sure you don't get deleted, Netto! Hahaha! Or who will rescque poor Meiru?"  
  
Very short preview to make up for the very long one last chapter. So just make sure you R&R if you want the next chapter. I'm getting really bored with this story so I need four reviews for the next chapter. Not too bad, right? If you're saying yes, then think of how I'm feeling! There's a story i like where the author demands fifteen reviews until the next chapter! Sorry if you're the author of that story, but that's just harsh! So until next time! C ya! 


	3. Will the Light Win?

PhoenixTales369:*stares at the number of reviews she's recieved* Tulip: She's surprised at the number of people she's recived reviews from. I think this is a personal high. She'll be her normal energetic self soon. PhoenixTales369::checks stats::HOLY CRAP!!! I'm on the favorites list of six people! And three people have me on their Author Alerts list! Wow! I didn't think people liked this story so much!*passes out* Tulip::stares at unconsious authoress on the floor a bit disturbed::Uh,huh... Well, since she's out cold, I'll give the thanks for her! Thanks to everyone who reviewed escpecially Wolf Lupin who helped her correct her Japanese ending mess-up. Oh, and I'm her navi in case anyone wanted to know. She got tired of Veronica tring to beat the crap out of her. So she got rid of her and got a nice navi like myself! So let's get on with the third chapter of The Light in the Darkness! ------------------Chappie Three--------------------------- ^%^%^%^%^Will the Light Win?-Lan's POV^%^%  
I just stared at what was going on. This was just a little -too- much to take in. Netto was from another world? And it had something to do with our similarities in appearences? That was just a little too wierd. Mr Match says he wants to fight Netto then he says he doesn't? What the hell is going on with him?! Then a girl that looks like Maylu stepps out of the shadows. Netto really seemed to recognize her.  
"M-M-Mieru-chan?!" He stammered. Mr Match laughed insanely. You know, that guy burns me up more than his navi does. Which is really saying something since his navi is fire-based.  
"So...are you going to give up, Netto?" Mr Match asked with a so- called innocence. I didn't buy it for a second. I looked over at Netto. He was just staring at Meiru in shock. Finally, he found his voice.  
"Meiru! It's me! What's wrong with you?! Snap out of it! Meiru!" Mr Match laughed again.  
"Hahaha!It's no use! She's under out control! The only way to release her is to beat her in a netbattle!" I saw Netto frown.  
"Fine then. Where do we fight?" I looked around. Netto had a point. There were no jack-in places anywhere.Well, anywhere I could see.  
"Follow me" Match led us into this strange room with blue and yellow tiles. There was a big black machine in the center of the room.  
"Netto and Meiru, jack in." Netto just looked at him strangely.  
"I would do that,why?" He sneered.  
"Because inside that device is the machine controlling your friend. The only way to release her is to beat her in a netbattle!" Netto frowned again.  
"Alright then. Midi.EXE! Plug in! Transmission!"  
"..." Meiru jacked in without a sound.  
"Be careful, Netto! It could be a trap!" I instinctively called out. He just looked at me with that sad face again. Oh, I hate it when he looks at me like that. Netto shrugged.  
"So? If it weren't for Meiru, I wouldn't be alive." He said calmly.(A/n remind anyone of someone? Maybe...Chaud?)  
"Just be careful!" I heard a voice from my PET call out.  
Netto shrugged again.  
"I'll be fine. I've been in worse situations before."  
'Why is he so independant? He acts a lot like Chaud. Except he doesn't have half as big an ego. And he's a lot nicer. He's just so sad all the time' I found myself thinking.  
"Wanna bet?" Match laughed again.  
All of a sudden, chains were expelled out of the machine and they wrapped around Netto's and Meiru's legs.  
"What the-" Netto cried out in surprise.  
"Now you can't run! Haha!"  
*Cyber world*  
Two navis appeared on the field. Both were standard navis. One was red and the other was purple. Behind the purple navi was a big black tower.  
"We're going to make this into a game. Do you see the twoer behind Meiru's navi? Well, that's the thing controlling your friend. Destroy it, and she'll be free. Your goal is to get past the purple navi and attack that. Alright, now. Let the game begin!" Match said with an evil happiness.  
"Go Midi! Destroy that tower!" Netto demanded.  
Midi ran towards the navi, dogded her attack and attacked the tower with a cannon chip.  
Tower HP: 460  
Purple navi HP: 300  
Midi HP:300  
After the attack, the purple navi attacked Midi. Electricity was sent through the chains binding Netto.  
"AUUUGGH!!!!" I immediately tensed.  
"Netto! What's happening, Match?!"  
Mr Match just laughed. Did I mention how much I hate this guy?  
"Oops! Forgot to tell you! The pain the navi feels is inflicted upon the operator as well."  
"AntiDmg in! Download! Cybersword battlechip in! Widesword battlechip in!" I knew instantly what Netto was doing. He was activating the LifeSword Program Advance.  
"Long Sword battlechip in! Download! Lifesword Program Advance! Attack the tower, Midi! And activate the AntiDmg chip!"  
Midi charged the tower, avoided another attack from the purple navi. Midi swiped at the tower.  
Tower HP: 60  
Purple navi HP:300  
Midi HP:250  
Mr Match was steaming mad. Which didn't quite surprise me.  
"No more playing around, Meiru! Finish them off now!"  
I didn't quite see what chips Mieru downloaded, but I saw three. And I knew quite well what that meant. Program Advance. Netto gasped.  
"Oh, no! It's Z-Yo-yo1!" He cried.  
'Uhhh....'  
"What does that do, Netto?" I asked watching Netto figuratively sweat bullets.  
"It allows the user five seconds of unlimited yo-yo's and each time, the attack power doubles!" Now I was the one sweatdropping.  
"Uh,oh.."Megaman stated.  
Midi tried to attack the tower, but the purple navi stopped him by using the PA. Midi got hit by three yo-yos before the AntiDmg chip activated. Midi leaped into the air and destroyed the tower. The chains came off Meiru's legs, but not Netto's.  
Tower HP: 0  
Purple navi HP:300  
Midi HP:20  
I saw Netto pass out from the pain. I ran over to him as quick as I could. As I reached him, the chains retracted from him.  
"Netto!" I cried. Just then, Mieru seem to snap out of the trance.  
"Hmm..?...Netto! Oh my Gosh! Netto!" She ran over to where I was trying to wake up Netto. When Meiru held him, he started to wake up.  
"...Mieru-Mieru-chan? You're better?" Then he passed out for a moment again.  
"Better? What does he mean?" Meiru asked. Before I could answer, Match cried out in fury.  
"NOOOOO!!! HOW COULD MY PLAN FAIL?!?!?!?!" I felt Netto trying to stand next to me and I helped him up. He leaned on me, which I didn't really mind.  
"It failed because...you underestimated my friendship with my friends." Netto explained.  
Before Match could reply, a hole opened below him and he fell through it. All of us just stared a bit surprised.  
"Come on you guys. Let's go!" ------------------End Chappie 3-------------------------------------- PhoenixTales369:Yeah!! I finished this chapter! And I got a lot of reviews for the first two chapters! Yeah! Yeah! Tulip:You're acting like a little kid. PhoenixTales369: I'M SUGAR HIGH! Tulip:No shit PhoenixTales369::acting like a mother would::Now, Now, Tulip, No swearing, please. Tulip::sweatdropps::Umm...maybe you should say some last comments to the readers... PhoenixTales369::FEAR MY HIGH CHOLESTEROL WRATH!!!!!!! MUWAHAHAHA!! Tulip:Am I the only sane person around here? She'll write more. Just -after- she winds down from the sugar. She had a dozen sugar cookies. With sugar frosting. And sugar crystals on top. I tried to get her to stop but noooo! She wouldn't listen to me!  
  
Megaman:Sounds like me and Lan Tulip::blushes::Uh... guess he does the same thing, huh? PhoenixTales369::still sugar high::TULIP'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! TULIP'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!! Tulip::blushes even more::Shut up! Anyway, I'll make her write more if she gets five more reviews. I can't give you any preview of the next chapter becuase I'm not the authoress, thank goodness and I have no clue what's going to happen. I don't think even the Authoress knows what's going to happen. I think she would like it if you people who read this story helped her make some ideas for this story. Review or email her with some ideas. So just stay tuned for the next chapter of The Light In the Darkness! Au Revoir! 


	4. The First and Second Clues

PhoenixTales369::ooohhh....headache... Tulip::shakes head:: I told you to study more for your exams! You wouldn't have such a bad headache if you had actually worn your glasses like your supposed to! PhoenixTales369:They're reading glasses, not studing glasses! Tulip::I don't care! Write now! More than four people have reviewed! So write! PhoenixTales369::eyes Tulip:: You know, there actually -is- a reason I ditched Veronica for you, Tulip... Tulip::chuckles nervously::hahaha....you-you didn't actually believe my joke, did you? haha... Ahhh!!::runs as a -very- mad Authoress chases her:: PhoenixTales369::Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep those reviews coming! They help a lot! Now if you don't mind...I'm going to go kill Tulip!::sweetly::Come here, Tulip...I won't hurt you...too bad anyway!!!::laughs insanely:: ---------------Chapter 4-------------------------- ~^~^~^~The First Clue-Netto's POV~^~^  
"You'll see! You'll never get to Wily in time to stop our ultimate weapon!" Match screamed as he fell through a hole in the floor.  
'Ultimate weapon? That doesn't sound too good....hey! what's this?!'  
A strange paper fluttered to my feet. I bent down to read the note. It read:  
The key to destroy the weapon of destruction lies only in humans.  
"What? What does it mean?" I wondered out loud.  
"What is it, Netto?" Lan asked. Meiru peered over my shoulder to read the note.  
"'The key lies in humans alone?' What's that supposed to mean?" Meiru asked. I shook my head.  
"I don't know. Perhaps when we beat the other WWW members, we'll get more clues..." I suggested.  
"Well if that is true, lets get rid of WWW!" Lan said. I nodded and walked through the door. This time, the room was red and yellow. It reminded me of Chinese colors. In the center of the room was a snobbish looking girl with red hair in pigtails. She smiled when she saw us come in.  
"How nice of you to..hehe..join us." She sneered. I realized that all the WWW members had some personality trait that made them annoying. This time...the girl's sneer.  
"And what would this annoying WWW member's name be?" I sneered back at her. She laughed.  
"My name would be Maddy. And your going to pay for defeating my husband! Come out my mind slave!"  
As I saw the person, I knew my heart stopped beating for a moment. If HBD could come back from an event, this would be it.  
"N-no..!" I gasped.  
MAddy smiled wickedly.  
"Oh, yes. Say hello to your father, Netto!" Maddy chuckled evily. I was trembling badly.  
"...P-Papa.." I stuttered incoherently. Lan and the others(save Meiru) looked toward me in shock.  
"A-Are you sure,Netto? He looks exactly like my dad." Lan said. I nodded slowly.  
"Yes. I can just tell. I tell a difference between your father and mine. I just can't describe it...Maddy! How do I free him?" Maddy smirked. Did I mention how annoying she is?  
"You'll have to defeat your father's ultimate project! The Trana Project!" I gasped in shock.  
'How the hell do I beat papa's Trana project?!' I asked myself.  
"Of course, you may use two navis to try to beat it." Maddy said.(A/n think of some synonymn of evil cackiling and use that)  
"What is the Trana Project?" Meiru asked nervously.  
"It's Papa's strongest project. It's supposively exponentially stronger than a regular navi. Even a custom one. It's even stronger than Forte." Meiru gasped.  
I remember our fight against Forte. That was one of the toughest battles I had ever fought. Meiru had helped me beat him. So did Saito.  
The others didn't know who I was talking about. I could just see it in thier eyes. I sighed.  
"Okay. Forte is known as a super navi with a big, torn cape and sends electrical attacks." After my description, Lan seemed to know who I was talking about.  
"You mean Bass?!" I just nodded. I saw a spasm of fear pass through everyone as they shuddered.  
"Well, Megaman and I have beaten Bass before so we can beat this person!" Lan said. "You shouldn't fight this battle, Netto. You just fought." I nodded in agreement. Then Maysa(dressed as Commander Beef) stepped forward.  
"I'll help you Lan!" He said in his great heroic voice(the one you hear on the anime show during the N1).  
"Thanks Commander Beef!(he knows that C. Beef is maysa but he doesn't say it) Now let's beat this guy to a pulp!"  
Maddy laughed. "Alright! Let the battle begin!" -----------------Lan's POV------------------------- I stepped up to the netbattling machine and jacked in. Besides me, Maysa did the same thing. When our navis got to the main field, i was shocked to see none other than Bass himself!  
"What? Bass?" I gasped.  
"No, Lan! That's Forte!" Netto said amazed. Forte chuckled evily.  
'What's with the evil chuckling thing?' I wondered.  
"Ah Netto Hikari. I was soo hoping you would fight me. Oh well. Electrical storm!" Forte released a giant electrical shock. I quickly downloaded a barrier chip to protect Megaman. After five minutes of intense netbattling, Netto came up with a plan.  
"Lan? Does Megaman have a wood style change?" He asked. I was a little startled by his question.  
"Yeah. Why?" I asked him.  
Netto slapped a hand to his face in frustration.  
"Use it! And download a grass stage chip to him to! If you do, Megaman will automatically heal himself on the grass stage and Forte is a thunder navi so his weakness is grass!" Netto explained. It finally clicked in my head.  
"Right! Megaman! Do it! And Grass Stage M Download!" Megaman quickly switched to his wood style and started attacking Forte getting a power boost from the grass stage. (A/n Im sorry. I'm not up to describing the battle. Stupid writer's block! Grrr!) Megaman and Sharkman then combined thier powers to form an extremely powerful attack. They released it and it finally defeated the super- powerful navi. Megaman sat down, exasted. Sharkman didn't look any better.  
"Are you guys okay?" I asked, worried.  
"Yeah. Can we jack-out?" Megaman responded. I nodded and jacked Megaman out. Maysa did the same for Sharkman.  
"No way! I can't lose! Oh, I'm so sorry Mr Match!" Maddy screamed as she fell through. A small paper fluttered into my hand.  
"Hmm?" I read what the paper said.  
  
Behold the circle where the two opposites meet in a human. Only one may try to stop the result of hate. One who has the opposites of Death and Hate.  
  
I was puzzled beyond belief. What the heck did it mean? Netto came over to me and read the note. He pulled out the paper he had and matched the two. I read out loud what the two together said.  
  
The key to destroy the weapon of destruction lies in humans alone. Behold the circle where the two opposite meet in a human. Only one may try to stop the result of hate. One who has the opposites of Death and Hate.  
  
"Whoa. And I thought Miyu was vague." I stated softly. Miyu glared at me.  
"There's only one more door." Netto said. I looked at him. I didn't try asking how he knew, but he always did.  
"And that's where the weapon of destruction is. We have to stop it." He continued. I just stared at him and said nothing.  
Just then, Netto's dad woke up from his trance.  
"Netto?" He asked.  
"Papa?" Netto gasped and ran to his dad. I smiled.  
"Aww...that's sweet." I said.  
Megaman nodded in agreement.  
"Hey, kid. This is a great reunion, but don't we need to stop that machine?" Chaud pointed out with a sneer in his voice. Netto nodded with a frown.  
"Yes. Let's go." -------------------End Chapter 4---------------------------------- So ends Chapter 4. I've got writer's block and its annoying the crap out of me. Not to mention I've had a total of six cupcakes and I'm extremely hyper! Tulip::sweatdropps as she watches the authoress almost litterally bouncing off the walls.::Oookaaayy.... Just R&R please. It's the only thing that calms her down. PhoenixTales369::R&R!!!!!!!WHEEE!! 


	5. An Please read

Hi, Hi! I'm a tad hyper because I just had some desserts and I'm hyper!::calms down::actually, I wanted to ask a favor of all you readers. I'm in a desperate mood to write a new fic(don't worry, I'll still update on the other ones). So please choose which one of these you like the best and would like to see writen. I will tell you in a chapter coming up which one of these won. I'll leave this up for a few weeks. You just get more say if you review with your opinion earlier. Tulip::Why so anxious to write a new fic? Don't you already have enough? PhoenixTales369:Never!! You can never have enough fics! Take FireHedgeHog for example! She has 65 fics! Keep writing FireHedgeHog!! Tulip::slapps hand to forehead and mutters::oh, boy. Today's going to be a very loooonngggg day! PhoenixTales369::Anyway...just choose one of these you would like to see from both of the Megaman and Digimon categories. Tulip::So basically, they choose two fics they like. One out of the Megaman section and one out of the Digimon section? PhoenixTales369::That's what I said! Tulip::Her reasoning scares me sometimes.... PhoenixTales369::Please just choose one. It really does help. And feel free to email/IM me with ideas if you have any you want that I didn't have here.  
  
Ideas for fics: 1) Megaman/Yugioh x-over Lan finds his own millenium item and gets transported to Egypt. Yami helps Lan master his millenium item. But in return, Lan has to serve Yami for a year. Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama  
  
2)Dr Hikari has created a new machine that is similar to the pulse transmitter. Only the person in it is concious in both worlds Genre: General  
  
3) Maylu goes to the school dance and wants to dance with Lan only Lan is girl magnet. Anytime Maylu goes to ask Lan to dance, another girl beats Lan to it. Genre: Romance  
  
4) Lan loses his mother to WWW. Using some of his new-found abilities, can Megaman snap Lan out of his depression in time to defeat the WWW? And what's his ability? To make himself appear in the Real World! Genre: Trauma  
  
Digimon:  
  
1) After Rika turnes down Ice Devimon's offer to be her partner, a girl becomes its partner. The girl has an icy cold heart and together, the girl and Ice Devimon want to conquer both the real and digital worlds. Can the Tamers stop them? Genre: Action/Adventure  
  
2)I join the Tamers and get my own digimon! What horrors await us from a new evil? Genre:Action/Adventure/Drama 


	6. Can the light put the clues together?

Yeah! My writer's block finally broke!! For now...*voice changes to that low, suspenseful voice*for now. Okay as I was saying before I got the urge to say that line, since my writer's block broke, I'm going to try to write as much as I can before it comes back. So here goes! -------------------------------- Chapter 5 Everyone stepped through the doorway with Netto in the lead. There stood an old man in crazy grey hair.  
"Muwahaha!(A/n Jeez and i thought -I- laughed wierd! Tulip::You do now you know what we hear.) So you managed to get this far! I'm impressed, Netto Hikari! Counter-part of Lan Hikari!" Netto's father was confused.  
"Netto, what? What does he mean?" Netto just frowned.  
"Look, Wily. We didn't come all the way here for you to point out the obvious. So shut the hell up(oooh...Netto sweared...). Are you going to give up now, or are we going to do this the hard way?"  
The insane, grey haired evil mad scientist laughed the evil-mad- scientist laugh.  
"Not now! Not when I'm so close to dominating both worlds! Yours and your little friends! I've set my ultimate machine to activate in 5 minutes! So, after I do this*pushes button*, I'll be off. Ta-Ta!" Wily took off quickly. Netto was about to follow him, but two holes opened and Netto's father and Meiru fell through them.  
"Yiii!!!"  
"Ahhh!!"  
"Papa! Meiru-Chan!!" Netto called after them, in shock.  
"Hahaha! I've just returned them to their world! And what's better, for me anyway, they won't remember what they've just been through. Now, don't you think you should get solving the puzzle? You've only got five minutes left. If you don't, everyone in both worlds will become my loyal servants!" Wily's voice spoke loudly over the intercom.  
Netto growled deep in his throat. He wanted to kill Wily, but oh well. He didn't have time for that.  
"Lan. Let me see the two papers." Netto ordered. He was in a bad mood and if anyone tried messing with him....well, let's just say you didn't want to mess with him.  
Lan, sensing Netto's bad mood and fearing his personal health, quickly gave Netto the papers.  
The key to destroy the weapon of destruction lies in humans alone. Behold the circle where the two opposite meet in a human. Only one may try to stop the result of hate. One who has felt both Death and Hate and the opposites of Death and Hate.  
"The first part is obvious. The key lies in one of us. But... 'center circle?'" Netto repeated. Netto quickly looked around. He saw the machine that was set to go off soon. It looked like a ray gun pointed out the window. Netto then saw something near it. It was...a circle on the ground! The ray gun was on part of the outer line.  
"Well, we know what the center circle is..."  
"T-minus Three minutes and counting.Hurry up, Netto!" Maylu said.  
"I'm trying, I'm trying! One who's felt both death and hate? Wouldn't they be dead? Wait! What if... brushes with death and hate! Anyone ever almost get killed?"  
Everyone shook their heads no(A/n I know that Lan's nearly gotten killed by WWW but...let's ignore that for now.).  
"One minute(geez time flies, huh?)."  
"Then the only person is...me?" Netto blinked. "Well let's get this over with." He whispered to himself and stepped toward the circle.  
"Wait! What are you doing, Netto?" Megaman called out. Netto grinned.  
"I happen to be the only person who fits the description, ne? So I'm gonna do it."  
Netto took a deep breath and stepped into the circle. At first nothing happened. But something happened. A pain like none other filled Netto. It felt like a thousand volts of electricity running through his young body. He closed his eyes and tightened his hands. The longer he stayed in there, the more energy he felt escaping him. After five long, painful seconds, the machine exploded. Netto fell to his knees, exausted and gasping for breath. Lan quickly ran over to him and helped him up.  
"We have to get out of here, Now! The whole place is giong to explode!" Lan said. It was true. The computers were starting to explode and the whole place was starting to shake. Everyone ran(Netto the best he could) to the boat and took off just as Wily's castle crumbled to the ocean.  
About half and hour later, the small boat arrived in Beach Street Harbor. Netto had fallen asleep on the ride back. Therefore, Lan woke him up. And got revenge for waking him up with ice cubes earlier that day.  
"Ahhgggh!! Lan! What was that for?!" Netto yelled trying to wipe the sea water from his clothes.  
"For putting ice cubes on me this morning. Come on, everyone's waiting for us!" Lan chuckled at Netto's antics. Netto glared at Lan with such coldness, it could be Iceman's blizzard attack.  
Netto followed Lan off the boat and onto the deck. Lan was immediatly hugged very tightly by his mother. Netto smiled and started walking toward the metro.  
"Where are you going, Netto?" Lan asked, peering over his mother's shoulder. Netto sighed and paused to look at his "cousin".  
"Meet me at the park when you're done with the 'welcome backs'. By yourself. I need to tell you something. Something very important." Netto said simply and got onto the metro.  
Lan just stared at his cousin and knew then that Netto had a very important and personal secret. And he wanted to know what it was. ----------------------------------- Yeah! I finished! I'm so sorry for not updating this in so long! Man, how long has it been? Like two or three months? Anyway, thanks for waiting!  
  
Because everyone has been so patient, I'll give you a brief summary of what'll happen in the next chap!  
  
Lan's reactions to being counterparts to his "cousin". And Netto explains his past to his friend. Also, a new force appears. And it's much stronger than WWW and not as familiar. Or is it's creator closer than everyone thinks?  
  
So this was the next to last chap of Light in Dark. Dunno what I'll call the next fic. Anyway, R&R!! 


	7. The light finishes the mission!

Hello Everyone! This is the last chapter of The Light in the Darkness! I want to thank everyone who reviewed for this story and all of my others! Don't fear everyone who didn't want this story to end, there will be more! Please, I need just five more reviews to start the sequel. So review, please! -----Final chap-----  
  
Netto sat under a sakura tree and sighed. Why was his life always so confusing? First, he was a loner with HBD, then he found out even his own father was "worried" about him, then he was kidnapped, brought to another world, had two HBD attacks, got it cured, then he met his own counterpart of this world. Can't forget what had just barely happened. Defeating WWW.  
  
Netto looked up to see Lan walking towards him. Lan looked worried about him. Netto just smiled as Lan sat next to him.  
  
"Was there something you wanted to tell me, Netto?" Lan asked. Netto paused a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Yes. Do you remember when Wily and Mr Match kept calling me 'boy from another world'?" Lan nodded and Netto continued. "Well, it's true. I am from another world. Please don't get me wrong, this world is so similar to my world. Most likely because my world parallels yours. But I can't help missing it..." Netto looked up into the branches of the tree. "Did you know that I was sitting under this exact tree when they took me?"  
  
"Who, Netto?" Megaman asked, curious. Netto just kept staring into the tree, his thoughts somewhere else.  
  
"...WWW. Maybe I should start at the beginning. When I was born, I had a disease called HBD. I also had a twin brother named Saito. Several times I almost died from the disease. Back where I come from, there was no real cure for HBD, only medications that could be taken during an attack." Netto finally stopped looking at the tree and looked toward Megaman and Lan.  
  
"So is that what happened in that weird place(wow. Discriptive, huh?) where WWW took us?" Megaman asked. He was pretty sure that was what happened, but he had to be sure. Netto nodded.  
  
"Yes. I was having an attack then. You see Lan, WWW kidnapped both Megaman and myself. Probably to keep us from interfering with their plans. That's when we met. I had an attack soon after. I used the last medication I had to stop it. Thankfully, my brother's friend Daisy helped us escape from the WWW base and we ended up in your world." Netto explained. Lan looked suddenly confused.  
  
"Don't HBD only happen when you're really emotional? Like really sad or really happy?" Lan asked. Netto smiled, the smile itself full of hidden pain. Lan winced slightly, seeing that pain.  
  
"Do you mean friends? The happiness you feel when you have a friend?" Lan nodded. "I didn't have any friends. I was always the loner in everything. Who wants to be friends with a kid who could die at any given moment? Probably so that if I did die, they wouldn't feel any pain..."  
  
Lan and Megaman just stared, mouths dropped and eyes wide. Netto saw this and was confused.  
  
"What?" Netto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hard to believe you two are the same person from different worlds..." Megaman said, shaking his head in disbelief. Lan then turned his attention to his navi.  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?" Netto sighed, Megaman had just made his job five times harder than it already was.  
  
"He means that we're the same person Lan. Just from different worlds. Doesn't it surprise you or make you wonder why we both have the same last name and yet you had never heard of me? That's why. We had never really met until a few days ago."  
  
Lan stared, looking beyond shocked. Before Lan could ask him anymore stupid questions, Netto asked them something.  
  
"Lan. Megaman. Will you help me with something?" Netto asked, turning even more serious. Lan snapped out his daze and looked at Netto, also serious. Lan nodded.  
  
"I need your help to stop the WWW in my world. A portal should appear to take me to my world soon.*sigh* I just don't know when. But when it does, will you come with me? To stop WWW?" Netto asked. Lan, although very shaken up by the news he had just heard, agreed.  
  
"Of course. But what do we tell my parents? We can't just tell them that we're about to go off to your world..." Lan stated. Netto thought about that for a moment.  
  
"Well... why don't we just tell them that I asked you to come to my house and help my friends, who are also in danger of WWW?" Netto suggested. Lan nodded. So both of them headed off to find Lan's parents. And for once, Netto felt light-hearted. Finally, someone understood his pain! Or... at least knew about it.  
  
When the two found Lan's parents, they explained how they needed to go to Netto's house and help his friends. Lan's parents, of course, agreed. But reluctantly.  
  
"Be careful you two!" Mrs Hikari said. Both Lan and Netto nodded and headed back to the park.  
  
When they arrived at the park, all of them were surprised to see a glowing white circle in the air. Netto of course recognized it right away.  
  
"That's it." He said simply. "Are you sure you want to come?" He asked Lan and Megaman.  
  
"Of course we do! We helped make this mess so we'll make sure to help untangle it!" Lan said, wearing a broad smile.  
  
"For once, Lan's right." Megaman said, earning himself an indignant 'hey!' from Lan. "You're our friend and we'll do anything to help you. You also helped us beat WWW. So we'll help you get rid of them in your world."  
  
Netto nodded and walked through the portal. Lan followed Netto through the portal. After Lan walked through, the portal shrank to nothing.  
  
Netto opened his eyes to see the park. He looked over at the sakura tree right nearby. Below it was a small cloth. Netto walked over to it and recognized it as the drugged cloth the person used to kidnap him. Netto frowned at it, and turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Lan smiling at him.  
  
"So? Is this your world?" Lan asked. Netto nodded, still frowning slightly.  
  
"This is how I know." Netto pointed to the cloth in his hand. "This is the cloth that the person put on me when they kidnapped me. Oh well." Netto chucked the cloth into a nearby bush.  
  
"No need to dwell on the past. Anyway, let's get to my house. But please remember we're cousins. Okay, Lan?" Netto asked.  
  
"Of course. Where should I be from?" Netto shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Just make sure it sounds convincing." Netto led the way to his house. It only took a few moments because he lived right near the park. His house looked exactly the same as Lan's house, only slightly bigger.  
  
Netto knocked on the door, hard. The door slowly opened to reveal.........  
  
Wow. Even at the end of the story, I leave off on a cliffhanger. You readers must really hate me now.  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked this story, "The Light in the Darkness". If you don't know why I named this story this, I'll explain. Before Netto came to Lan's world, he was extremely dark because of his illness. But when he did come, you see a spark of kindness from Netto. That's basically why. I could go into a lot more detail, but I'm sick and I don't want to.  
  
Anyway, just review if you want more. I need five more reviews to start the next story. Just read and review. 


End file.
